Don't Leave Me This Time
by Panic Moon Medusa
Summary: 3 years after giving birth to Melody, Amy is pregnant again and about to give birth. Alone in her house and scared she will have to give birth alone like before she desperately calls Rory. Will he get home in time? 3 Chapters. Rated T. Please review xPMMx
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! This story just came to me as an idea after re-watching The Almost People and A Good Man Goes To War. Basically, 3 years after Amy giving birth to Melody she is pregnant again. She is alone in her and Rory's house and is about to give birth. She is terrified that she will have to to it alone again. Rated T, I don't think it should be M rated but I'm not sure. Inform me if I am wrong and I will change it!_**

**_Please review, even non logged in reviews that just include a letter so I know at least someone has read it. I will be really thankful, trust me._**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

**_xPMMx_**

* * *

><p>"What kind of life will you grow up in eh? We could keep from you, that you have a sister who is god knows how many years older than me. How she is half human and half Time Lord, and is already married after giving birth to her away from Earth only 3 years ago. One day, hopefully one day we can explain so you can understand. We'd love to show you the stars and the wonderful places me and Rory have been. How our lives are different to anyone else's. Oh and the mad man with a box who comes every Christmas time for dinner. I am so exited for a happy family this time, with a proper way to bring you up. I am so exited for the day you arrive yet so scared that something will happen like last time, alone and in agony." Amy rubbed her stomach, looking down at it as she laid back into the comfort of the sofa, taking a deep breath in and out trying to put aside the horrible memory of last time.<p>

Amy was due in under a month's time. She wasn't feeling too great; pains in her stomach had emerged and disappeared all day. Ones she had never felt before. She didn't know what it was during the pregnancy as that was skipped previously. She just thought it was normal. Maybe she shouldn't have sent Rory to work. He should really be here with her, but Amy insisted he went. Why? She didn't know.

She gripped tightly onto the sofa and slowly dragged herself up, holding her stomach with her free hand. Dragged her tired feet and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed hold of the door handle and opened the door to the kitchen but suddenly.

A horrific pain streamed though Amy's stomach, a feel of sickness ran up to her mouth. She gasped and held onto the door frame. Another pain shot though her, adding to it and made it even worse. She let out a yell and collapsed, sliding down the wall and landing in a heap on the floor. She took sharp intakes of breath and hugged her stomach. But that is when she realised. There was only one time she had felt this pain that was as bad as this before and it was when she gave birth to Melody. No, no, no, it's not happening now is it? It can't be, please not now. A cold feeling reached her heart, her blood turned cold, terror took over. Rory, Rory's not here. She thought of how scared she was last time; she can't be alone, not this time. The phone, she needed the phone. She rummaged into her pockets desperately trying to find her mobile. Unable to find it her hands weakly wrapped around the door frame and she tried to pull herself up. Her skinny legs shook as struggled to walk to the living room, which was where the house phone was situated. She almost crawled into the living room and caved in onto the sofa. She let an agonising groan out as the torture in her stomach rose rapidly. She snatched the house phone and dialled Rory's mobile.

She held it to her ear, tighter and tighter as each second that Rory didn't pick up. The dial rang once, twice and then rung off. She tried again, desperately, then a third time.

"Please pick up, please, please, please." Amy whispered to herself in distress.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy? Hello?" Rory's voice echoed in her ear.

"Rory, thank God. Please come home, it hurts so badly." Amy let out a groan.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Rory's voice became more alarmed and filled with worry.

"I…It's…It's the baby," Amy took a deep breath in and out, "I, I think the baby is coming."

"Oh my god…Amy are you okay? Stay calm."

"I'm scared, please come home."

"I know…Just hold on. I will be there in 10. Just breathe, remember what the Doctor told you?"

Amy remembered clearly. The shock she was in when she suddenly was told she was pregnant and expected to give birth. She woke up; doing what the Doctor told her to: breathe. "P-lease Rory, don't leave me this time." Amy said, her voice now shaky and in obvious distress.

"What'd you mean?" Rory punctuated, his voice heard rippling as he is clearly rushing though the hospital trying to get permission to leave.

Amy took an agonising deep breath, pushing the pain aside and forced the words out.

"I know it wasn't your fault but last time, you know when I had Melody. I was by myself in that cramped white room with Madame Kovarian staring over me just smiling at me. It was horrible. I was alone, in agony with no gas or air. I screamed your name, 'Rory, Rory please come. Hold my hand, please' but you weren't there to hold it. I thought I was going to die. Then when she finally arrived, she was taken away; I didn't even touch her until a few hours later. I don't want to do this alone Rory, don't leave me." Amy gripped her stomach as the pain increased.

"Amy I am sorry, I am so sorry. Trust me; I will be there in less than 10 minutes."

Amy yelled out, "10 minutes? I can't wait 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"No, no, no."

"I'm sorry." Rory forced himself to hang up. He then pushed his phone deep into his pocket and ran out of the hospital and got in their car.

"No, Ror-" The phone cut off and Amy heart dropped.

A key turned at the door and Rory ran through the house looking for Amy. He entered the living room to find Amy with tears streaming from her glassy eyes. She lay on her sofa clenching her stomach with her hands. She spotted Rory and relief wrapped around her. Rory came quickly came over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Amy, don't cry. I'm here now."

"Do not leave me, ever again." Amy muttered, shaking and not letting go of Rory. A greater shoot of pain hit and Amy screamed out. The scream rang in Rory's ears as she gripped tight onto Rory's arm. He winced as his arm was pinched hard and Amy gave a slight smile. Soon wiping away, Amy smile disappeared as Rory told her they have to get into their car.

"I can't go. It hurts too much."

"I know, but you have to Amy, just try." Rory swiftly helped Amy to her feet and quickly started to move.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Amy, you have to push now." A midwife urged Amy as she lay on the birthing bed. 'Push', that word haunted Amy, Madame Kovarian's words. But she knew that couldn't get to her at this moment. Rory is here and they are about to have a baby, it is what she wanted and what she is going to get.

She stared deep into Rory's eyes, still wearing his nurse uniform from work as she squeezed his hand tightly. He stoked her hair as she took deep breaths in and out pushing as much as she could. She closed her eyes tight, held her breath and focussed. She gave one last push, the pain screaming inside of her and…relief. A new life cry began, the baby was delivered.

Amy lay sat up on the hospital bed and Rory next to her. She held the new arrival in her arms. A beautiful ginger haired girl was snuggled up in the white blanket. Rory and Amy smiled at each other as the baby gripped one of Rory's fingers.

"She's beautiful." Rory declared, kissing the baby on her head.

"We finally have it." Amy said, caressing the baby on its cheek as it gurgled up at her.

"Have what?" Rory questioned.

"A proper, human family. I cannot wait for River to meet her."

"Now what shall we call her?"

"What do you like?" Amy asked, "I chose Melody, so what do you like?"

"I like…Harmony."

"I like Harmony too." Amy looked at her warmly, as if the name was meant for her.

"Well, welcome to the family, Harmony Williams." Rory leant in and kissed her softly again. Amy retracted her look and gave Rory a glare.

"Hah! Harmony Pond!" she proclaimed jokingly. They both laughed together for a moment and then tenderly kissed to celebrate their new arrival.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, I wasn't sure on the name of Harmony. But it fitted with Melody nicely so I thought I should throw it in there!<strong>_

_**Please review! I like constructive criticism : )**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**xPMMx **_


End file.
